Twist of a Favor
by Myheroicdeed
Summary: Edward Cullen is wrangled into helping an old acquaintance that once did him a favor. The favor didn't work but apparently the need for him to fulfill his part of it has come. How does he fix it to his favor? All Human


**I watched a TV show and one of the characters played the piano from underneath it with spoons and I though what if Edward had to repay a favor? Here it is. I could continue this but only if it's liked. If you like it and want more tell me if not it's a one shot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

  


"C'mon Edward," the voice on the other end was someone I hadn't talked to since I graduated high school, four years ago. "I got Jessica to stop stalking you and now you have to repay the favor."  
"Tyler that was four years ago. And she continued to stalk me after that. So technically you didn't do your part of the deal."  
"Edward have a heart this girl I like agreed to go on a date with me and she loves your music and I want to impress her."  
I was such a hopeless romantic. Sighing I agree and get the full gist of his plan. After hanging up I couldn't believe to what I'd just agreed to do. His plan was ridiculous. Only and utter idiot could come up with this plan. Tyler wanted to impress this beauty with 'his' piano skills. He didn't have any piano skills so he wanted to sit her on a chair and then have me hide underneath a brand piano and hit the notes with spoons from the bottom. He'd get the girl, I'd repay a debt, and the poor girl would be left with a loser.

Along with his plan I started to concoct my own. The poor girl isn't ever going to be stuck with Tyler. Nobody deserves that punishment. Nobody but Jessica and Lauren that is.

* * *

I was hidden under the piano I'd practiced doing this a few times and learning her favorite song of mine on the underside of a piano was easy. Now all I had to do was wait for the idiot to bring his date to the room, sit her down, and pretend to play my hard work .

"Tyler where are we going?" The voice of an annoyed girl wafted through the front of the empty building. "Are we even allowed in here this late?"

"I pulled some strings Bella relax." Tyler's voice sounded slimy compared to the bell-like one of his companion. Her voice sounded sweet and innocent and it made this whole ordeal a lot better knowing this.

"Tyler you didn't do anything illegal did you?" she sounded wary. Good she should. Tyler was an idiot and if he had to sell pot on the street to earn enough money to take a girl out then he would do it regardless of the time he could spend in jail. Tyler had never thought the whole plan out and he never checked for loopholes. That trait of his would be his downfall for this girl.

Tyler laughs "No Bell I called in a favor." I could hear his shoes squeak against the floor and could tell that they were in the room. The chair squeaked out as she sat in it and I could tell Tyler was hovering over her. I waited silently for Tyler to move towards the piano. He wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving?

"Would you like some wine Bella?" Tyler asked trying to be suave.

"No." her tone was sharp and I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Tyler but I'm fine right now." her tone was softer she must have been short without realizing it.

"Stay here." Tyler was a demanding idiot. He should have asked. What was I doing lying underneath a piano and criticizing the

"Tyler where are you going?" her voice sounded panicked now. But not at being left no at the thought of more of his surprises. That was just a guess I had but I'd seen him in action and his surprises usually brought more annoyance than anything.

Tyler sat down ignoring her question he tapped his foot three times. That was the signal he told me to start on. Grinning I wait a few minutes until her kicks his foot up a little almost kicking my arm. Sighing I put the spoons in position and quietly tap three times myself. That was the sign that I was going to start.

The music flew smoothly though it was being hit by the spoons and not my fingers. The girl, Bella she'd been called, gasped as it filled the room. I'm sure she thought Tyler didn't know any of my music. Why would he? I played classical music and he liked rap. The song was coming to a close and the last notes sweetness filled the room like an aftertaste.

Tyler stood up and bowed at the silent girl. I bet she was bewildered. "How'd I do Bella do I sound like Edward Cullen does?" Now he was trying to milk it for all it was worth.  
"It sounded exactly like him." Her tone was suspecting and if I were in her shoes I would have been searching for a sound system.

Tyler moves back to the table and sits down. "Bella I had a really good time tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go out again with me?" That was my cue and before she could shoot him down or agree I carefully dropped from the my hiding spot.

"Hey Tyler since my part of the favor is done I'm going. Don't call me for another four years ok?" I grin at his shocked face and I look at his dates. Brown hair, pale skin, beautiful deep pools of brown for eyes. She was exactly my type. I offer her my hand and stunned she takes it. A course of electricity goes through me. Not the kind that can kill you, no the kind that makes your nerve endings tingle. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen and I'm sorry that we had to meet this way."

She smiles at me. " I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella." she blushes as I kiss her hand.

"E-Edward what are you doing you ruined the whole thing." Tyler's shock amused me and I couldn't help but smile at him again.

"Tyler your part of the favor didn't work out for me either." I smile at Bella again and although I know its presumptuous of me I can't help saying "If you need a ride home I'd be glad to give you one."

She smiles at me and nods. Standing up she looks at Tyler "I'm sorry Tyler but I just don't think theres anything between us. See you around." She accepts my help into her jacket and soon we're in my silver Volvo on our way to her apartment. She sighs in relief as we move from the building. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"He took me to McDonalds and told me to order off the dollar menu." she rolls her eyes and I just can't help but chuckle. Soon we're parked in front of apartment.

"If your free next Saturday how about I take you out?" she ponders my question and I grin at her, "I promise no McDonalds and I'll play the piano for you from the bench this time."  
She smiles at me and grabbing my cell phone adds herself to it. "See you next Saturday." She shuts the car door and after her waving at me from the front door I leave happy that I agreed to help the idiot.


End file.
